This invention relates generally to the art of personal defense apparatus and more specifically to such apparatus employing pressurized defense fluids.
In recent years, many individuals have begun carrying pressurized defense fluid canisters for spraying defense fluids on would-be attackers or menacing animals. Such defense fluids include MACE, other tear gases, noxious substances, pepper compounds, paint, dye and/or other coloring.
Also in recent years, many joggers and walkers have begun carrying barbell-type exercising weights in their hands while jogging or walking. Presumably these exercising weights enhance the exercising value of such activities by applying increased loads to certain muscles.
Those people who like to exercise by walking or jogging often prefer to use outdoor routes along paths, sidewalks, and even streets. In this regard, indoor facilities are not always available and many people simply prefer the outdoors. However, many outdoor exercisers, especially women, have encountered would-be "muggers".
Although it would be possible for exercisers to carry pressurized-defense-fluid defense-apparatus, this is not very practical, because exercisers are usually clad in garments which do not lend themselves well to carrying excess items. Similarly, even if defense apparatus were carried by exercisers, they could often not be quickly accessed since exercisers' hands are often occupied holding exercise weights.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a personal defense apparatus which can be easily carried and used by outdoor exercisers, even while they are holding weights in their hands.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a personal defense apparatus for exercisers which is handy for them to use but yet which is not readily visible to would-be attackers. Along the same line it is an object of this invention to provide a personal defense apparatus which can be employed with an element of surprise, catching would-be attackers off guard.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a personal defense apparatus which is relatively uncomplicated and relatively inexpensive, but yet which is highly effective and easy to actuate.